The Big Bust
Chapter 1 -- Watch It Begin “So Ferb, what do you want to do today?” asked Phineas. This was the two stepbrothers usual. Every morning, Phineas and Ferb would talk about what crazy endeavour they would attempt that day. You see, Phineas and Ferb’s philosophy was to make the most of every day, which they had done. Every single day. They had accomplished some amazing things. They built a roller coaster, they made a portal to Mars, constructed the worlds largest pinball machine, and played in ginormous spinning tops. Phineas Flynn was a little boy when he started to gain an interest in building, which led to an amazing life as a kid, especially when Ferb came along. Ferb Fletcher is a boy from England, who isn’t very talkative, but has an amazing mind for helping Phineas in his near-impossible plans. “Well...” said Phineas, muttering to himself. This was really one of the first times he ran out of ideas. But, within moments, he got his plan. “Aha!” exclaimed Phineas, as millions of thoughts swirled through his head, but Phineas, being himself, mentally sorted this thoughts into little imaginary filing cabinets at light speed. “Ferb, you go get the blueprints for a giant glass blower, along with some scrap metal. I will call the delivery guys and set up the backyard. Let’s do this!” As Ferb left, Phineas called back, “Don’t forget, we need colored scrap metal!” While Ferb left, Phineas was getting the backyard setup. He moved the sandbox, and all the play equipment, while using his cell phone to call the delivery people. As Phineas did all this, Isabella walked in. Phineas was using a jackhammer at the moment. “Whatcha’ doin’?” asked Isabella. “WwwWWwhhhAAAaatTTt?” asked Phineas, unable to hear. “WHATCHA!” Phineas turned off the jackhammer. “Doin’.” said Isabella, in a much more normal tone. “We are making the worlds largest kaleidoscope ! You can walk in and see everything a million times at once!” replied Phineas. He knew exactly what was coming next. Isabella would say... “Need any help? The Fireside Girls are working on their mirror fragmentation patches!” I knew it. thought Phineas, as he stood their, thinking of something for the Fireside Girls to do. “I know,” said Phineas, though he really didn’t. “Why don’t you, um, ha! Why don’t you go downtown and hang up these posters?” asked Phineas. “Great! How many do you have?” asked Isabella, eager to do anything she could for Phineas. Oh, Phineas. In her eyes, he was the king and she was queen. They belonged together, she knew it, and she was pretty sure Phineas did too. But, she wasn’t sure when to tell him. She was waiting for the just the right moment. “About.. um... seven hundred fifty.” replied Phineas, upset inside of how much work he was putting on Isabella. Oh, Isabella. In his eyes, she was the queen and he was king. They belonged together, he knew it, and he was pretty sure Isabella did too. But, he wasn’t sure when to tell her. He was waiting for the just the right moment. Though, Isabella always seemed so eager and ready to do these insane tasks that he wasn’t sure if she was doing it for the fun, the patches, or him. Probably him. And all this time, Candace was watching out her window. Waiting for just the right moment to dial. Speed dial #7. She was hoping it would make her lucky and get her brothers busted. It hadn’t worked yet. But it would. Sometime. Chapter 2 -- Soon It Comes Ferb was walking to the blueprint store, Blueprint Heaven, saw the lady sitting at the front. As he walked through the front door, the lady said, "Hello! Welcome to Blueprint Heaven! What could I do for you today?" As a response, Ferb showed the lady a notebook sketch. "Oh, man, I'm not sure we still have one of those! A giant kalideoscope has been ordered since 1952!" Ferb blinked. "Woah! Hold your horses! I'll go check in the back." While waiting, Ferb was caught gathering his thoughts. Why would Phineas need a blue print if he already knows what materials he needs? Why was Phineas stammering this morning? How is Isabella's hair always so straight? As Ferb thought about things like this, the lady came back, with a blueprint in hand. "Here.. you.. go! And sign here please!" Ferb signed the paper with speed and exited the store. As Ferb left the store, back at the house, Candace called Mom on her cell phone. "MMMMMOOOOOOOOOMMM!" screamed Candace into the phone, so loudly it made Mom's eadruns feel like they were about to explode. "Phineas and Ferb are building a giant.... kaliedoscope!" "Yes, Candace, I am in the meat ailse right now.... can we talk later?" "MOM!" "Okay, okay.... I will be right home, just let me do some groceries." "Heeheeheeheehee..." cackled Candace. "I've got them now!" She called Stacy immediately. "Guess what?" There was a pause as Stacy spoke. "Nononononono... not yet... I'll ask him tonight... Can we get back to the main topic, please?... Whatdya mean 'what are you talking about?'... Oh, yeah... But guess what!... What?... Stacy your breaking up!!... No not me, you!... okay.... Bye..." She hung up the phone. Chapter 3 -- Is it True? Phineas, when back home, was attempted to make modifacations to a, to say the least, out of date blueprint. The calculations were way out of proportion to the plans in mind, and they didn't meet Phineas' standards at all. "These calculations are all wrong!" said Phineas to himself as he attempted a change. Category:Fanon Works Category:Season Three Category:Stories Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:DiscoLava's Stories Category:Candace Flynn